


Di appunti, bottoni e attenzioni

by Trixie_7



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot? What Plot?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: Maca sta spiegando a Zulema il piano per rapinare una nuova gioielleria ed è convinta che la donna non le stia prestando attenzione. Si sbaglia, ma se ne renderà conto troppo tardi.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Di appunti, bottoni e attenzioni

**Author's Note:**

> A R., buon compleanno, BlueHeart <3   
> M.

Maca sbatté il palmo della mano sul tavolino del caravan, furiosa.

Zulema, che si stava limando le unghie, alzò lo sguardò su di lei. Erano sedute l’una di fronte all’altra, gli appunti di Maca per il loro prossimo colpo – piantine di edifici, posizione delle telecamere di sicurezza, informazioni sui dipendenti della gioielleria – sparpagliati sul tavolo, alcuni sotto gli anfibi di Zulema, che teneva i piedi accavallati su un angolo del tavolino.

«Cosa?» domandò Zulema, un’espressione confusa.

«Non mi stai ascoltando» l’accusò Maca, puntandole un dito al petto. Zulema vi abbassò lo sguardo. Lo avrebbe preferito altrove, in quel momento.

«Ti sto ascoltando» fece Zulema, stringendosi nelle spalle e riprendendo a limarsi le unghie.

«Ma se non mi stai nemmeno guardando!»

«Non mi servono gli occhi, per ascoltare».

Maca incrociò le braccia al petto. «D’accordo. E allora cosa ho detto riguardo alla telecamera all’ingresso?»

«Che ci riprenderà da destra e forse è meglio cambiare gioielleria perché non è il tuo profilo migliore?»

Maca lanciò il bicchiere da cui stava bevendo poco prima in direzione di Zulema, mancandone di poco la testa. L’oggetto andò in frantumi contro la parete – un rumore familiare, nel caravan, quello di vetri infranti. Non era certo la prima volta che si lanciavano un bicchiere addosso. I piatti erano più rari, probabilmente perché entrambe li trovavano molto più scomodi da lanciare, ma all’occasione anche la ceramica poteva sortire l’effetto desiderato.

Le gocce della birra rimasta sul fondo del bicchiere schizzarono i fogli di Maca e il viso di Zulema, che chiuse gli occhi mentre si asciugava la guancia con il dorso della mano, sospirando. Ci voleva davvero molta pazienza, con Maca. La Rubia era fortunata che Zulema la trovasse tanto… tollerabile.

«Prestami attenzione» sibilò Maca, aspettando che Zulema riaprisse gli occhi per fissare il proprio sguardo nel suo.

Zulema tolse i piedi dal tavolo, trascinandoli, con il risultato che parte dei fogli di Maca finirono a terra, stropicciati e macchiati, poi appoggiò entrambi gli avambracci sul tavolino, le mani intrecciate tra loro. Fissò Maca per qualche secondo, un’espressione neura in volto nonostante l’irritazione che sentiva dentro per qual bicchiere in frantumi. Non per lo scoppio di rabbia di Maca né perché aveva avuto l’intenzione di colpirla, quello l’avevano eccitata e basta. No, era perché ne avevano comprato un set da sei giusto la settimana scorsa e Zulema l’aveva detto alla Rubia, che non sarebbe stati abbastanza, ma Maca non le aveva dato retta. E quello era il loro ultimo bicchiere e ora avrebbero dovuto comprarne di nuovi.

Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dall’altra, Zulema si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore. «Sei troppo vestita per quello, Rubia».

Maca provò a nascondere la propria sorpresa alla risposta di Zulema – e al cambio di atmosfera nel caravan e, se si trovata di fronte a chiunque altro, ci sarebbe riuscita. Ma Zulema la conosceva troppo bene e viveva con lei da abbastanza tempo da notare ogni singolo spasimo dei muscoli di Maca, ogni singolo scintillio nei suoi occhi, ogni variazione, anche minima, del suo respiro. Perciò, a Zulema non era sfuggito l’improvviso spasimo della guancia di Maca, l’ombra calata sui suoi occhi verdi come un velo né l’irregolarità nel suo respiro. 

Maca si morse il labbro inferiore, gli occhi di Zulema vi caddero per un secondo soltanto.

Maca accennò un sorriso.

Con calma apparente, raccolse gli appunti che Zulema era riuscita a non far cadere a terra, con deliberata lentezza, alzando di tanto in tanto gli occhi su Zulema, soddisfatta nel trovarli sempre e costantemente su di lei. Sapeva darle attenzione, quando voleva. Maca impilò i fogli l’uno sopra l’altro, con attenzione, assicurandosi che gli angoli coincidessero, facendone una pila ordinata. Si schiarì la voce. Zulema la stava ancora osservando, incuriosita. Non avrebbe chiesto cosa stesse facendo, avrebbe aspettato che la Rubia lo facesse e basta.

Tenendo il proprio sguardo fisso in quello di Zulema, Maca prese gli appunti con entrambe le mani, li sollevò e li fece cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo. Alcuni fogli finirono sopra i cocci del bicchiere.

Poi, sempre senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’altra, Maca si alzò. A piedi nudi, il vetro scricchiolò sotto il suo peso, i fogli a terra si stropicciarono. Ciò che a Maca più piaceva, era tenere Zulema nell’ignoto, in sospeso, ignara di quello che avrebbe fatto. Era in quei momenti che Maca sapeva di avere _davvero_ Zulema, perché l’altra non sarebbe riuscita a guardare altrove nemmeno volendo, non sarebbe riuscita ad andarsene o ad allontanarla. Erano istanti brevi, ma così assoluti che lasciavano Maca senza fiato. E poi, Maca sapeva che Zulema la odiava per questo controllo che riusciva ad esercitare su di lei, per come riusciva a legarla a sé. Glielo leggeva negli occhi. Ma in quegli occhi leggeva anche altro. Qualcosa che bruciava e da cui Maca voleva farsi consumare.

Zulema non si mosse, limitandosi a seguire Maca con lo sguardo mentre si avvicinava a lei. Sorridendo appena, la Rubia si issò sul tavolino, scivolò in direzione di Zulema costringendola a spostare le braccia e ad appoggiarsi allo schienale per farle spazio. Maca mise ciascuna delle gambe a lato di Zulema. Indossava un paio di pantaloncini di jeans, molto corti, e le gambe appena abbronzate sarebbero state perfettamente lisce se non fosse stato per i segni dei morsi di Zulema nell’interno coscia. Le donavano, comunque.

Per resistere alla tentazione di afferrare entrambe le gambe della Rubia, lasciandole il segno delle proprie unghie, e attirarla a sé solo per rinfrescare i segni dei suoi denti sulla pelle, Zulema si infilò le mani in tasca. Se Maca voleva qualcosa da lei, avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo. Meglio ancora, pregarla.

Le mani di Maca, invece, volarono al primo bottone della propria camicia, una delle poche a cui fossero rimasti i bottoni. Zulema non aveva tempo di slacciarle, quando poteva semplicemente strapparle per ottenere ciò che voleva. E poi non poteva certo essere un caso se la Rubia aveva iniziato ad indossare quasi esclusivamente camicie.

«A che ora termina il primo turno delle guardie?» domandò allora Maca, mentre il bottone passava attraverso l’asola, lo sguardo sul viso di Zulema, i cui occhi seguivano invece le dita affusolate della Rubia.

«Alle tre del mattino» rispose Zulema, senza esitazione.

Maca annuì, passando al secondo bottone. «E noi saremo..?»

«Nel parcheggio».

«Per..?» incalzò Maca, passando al terzo bottone.

«Tramortirle e rubare loro le chiavi e il pass d’ingresso».

La Rubia sorrise, le dita che raggiungevano il bottone successivo, senza però slacciarlo. «Ma prima?»

«Ma prima ci faremo dire il codice di sicurezza» disse Zulema, con un tono che iniziava a somigliare a un ringhio. Era una persona disciplinata, lei. Ma ad ogni nuovo centimetro scoperto della pelle di Maca, nuda sotto la camicia, sentiva il proprio autocontrollo assottigliarsi sempre di più.

Maca slacciò il quarto bottone prima di passare al quinto. «Così non faremo scattare l’allarme entrando».

«E sfrutteremo i punti ciechi delle telecamere per aggredire le guardie del secondo turno durante la ronda» continuò Zulema. Maca slacciò anche l’ultimo bottone. Passandosi leggera la punta delle dita lungo l’addome e poi sullo sterno, afferrò infine l’orlo della camicia all’altezza delle clavicole, con entrambe le mani, pronta a farla scivolare lungo le spalle. Se Zulema se lo fosse meritato. Alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativa.

«Niente diamanti, troppo difficili da smerciare» continuò Zulema, solo una punta di irritazione nel tono. A lei i diamanti piacevano, ma la Rubia aveva insistito. Magari la prossima volta. «Oro, soprattutto. Facile da fondere. E rivendere».

La camicia di Maca scivolò lungo le sue spalle, cadde sul tavolino. Lo sguardo di Zulema si sollevò di scattò, puntandosi nei suoi occhi. Maca sentì un fiotto di calore tra le gambe. Poi, Zulema abbassò lo sguardo, lentamente, soffermandosi a lungo sul collo, proseguendo fino al seno di Maca e, infine, raggiungendo il bottone dei pantaloncini dei jeans, dove le dita della Rubia erano già pronte a slacciarlo.

«Useremo le chiavi delle guardie per aprire le teche. Di nuovo, nessuno allarme» disse Zulema.

Maca slacciò il bottone dei pantaloncini.

«E poi prenderemo i loro walkie talkie».

Ora, Zulema stava guardando dritta negli occhi Maca, il cui sguardo vacillò per un solo istante. Avevano discusso dei walkie talkie. A lungo. Maca era fortemente contraria: non avevano alcun bisogno di walkie talkie, per la rapina. Ma Zulema insisteva. Non per la rapina. È che aveva sempre desiderato un walkie talkie.

Con un sospiro, Maca abbassò la zip dei jeans.

Zulema le sorrise, trionfante, prima di abbassare di nuovo lo sguardo. Avrebbero preso i walkie talkie.

«Poi usciremo dalla stessa parte da cui siamo entrate, sfruttando gli angoli ciechi il più possibile».

Maca si sfilò i pantaloncini, sostenendo il peso con una mano per qualche secondo per farli passare oltre le cosce prima di farli cadere a terra. Stava per raggiungere l’elastico delle culotte grigie – quel pomeriggio avrebbero solo dovuto rivedere il piano della rapina, certo non aveva messo in conto di doversi spogliare per Zulema per ottenerne l’attenzione o avrebbe scelto qualcosa con più… pizzo - ma l’altra donna le afferrò entrambi i polsi, allontanandone le mani.

«Possibilmente, senza uccidere nessuno, ma se qualcuno di loro diventa fastidioso…» proseguì Zulema, afferrando l’orlo delle culotte di Maca, che la guardò contrariata, ma non disse nulla. Invece, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul tavolo, inclinando appena il busto all’indietro, per sostenersi.

«Torniamo alla macchina. Guido io» proseguì Zulema, iniziando ad abbassare le culotte dell’altra, «mentre tu ti cambi. Arriviamo alla fabbrica di mobili ormai dismessa, lasciamo lì l’auto e, mentre tu gli dai fuoco, mi cambio anche io».

Maca fece forza sulle braccia, così da sollevarsi sopra il tavolo per permetterle a Zulema di sfilarle le culotte.

«Bruciamo anche i vestiti. E poi prendiamo l’altra auto» continuò la donna, le unghie sulla pelle di Maca esercitavano sempre più pressione più le mutande della donna scendevano, al punto da lasciare tante, rosse scie al loro passaggio.

«Guido io» specificò Zulema, lasciando cadere le culotte a terra. «E torniamo qui» concluse, prendendo entrambe le gambe di Maca con le mani per attirarla a sé.

Maca la guardava, la bocca appena spalancata, il respiro pesante.

Zulema fece passare la punta della lingua tra i suoi seni, prima di morderle un capezzolo, all’improvviso, facendola urlare. Una delle mani di Maca le afferrò i capelli, strinse forte, le graffiò lo scalpo. _Puta Zulema._

Zulema sorrise. La Rubia voleva la sua attenzione, no? Non era forse quello che le stava dando? Poteva darle molta attenzione.

Sempre sorridendo, Zulema spinse Maca all’indietro, con una mano, costringendola a sdraiarsi sul tavolino, per poi sollevare prima una, poi l’altra gamba della donna e sistemarle sulle sue spalle.

Maca chiuse gli occhi, la superficie di legno contro la schiena nuda la fece rabbrividire nonostante il calore quasi soffocante che sentiva provenire dal suo stesso corpo – o forse il brivido era dovuto alle unghie di Zulema, che le stavano incidendo i fianchi strappandole un gemito che avrebbe dovuto essere di dolore e invece fu di piacere. Aprì appena le gambe, per quanto le fosse possibile con la presa di Zulema, e sentì lo sbuffo divertito della donna colpirle una delle cosce. Nemmeno questo aiutò l’umidità tra le sue gambe.

E Zulema lo sapeva fin troppo bene. 

Per questo, stava passando la lingua sulla lunghezza della coscia di Maca, dal ginocchio verso l’alto, prima una e poi l’altra. Arrivata in cima, la morse con forza, con molta più violenza di quella che aveva riservato al suo capezzolo, facendola urlare di nuovo.

Zulema si fermò per ammirare Maca. Di quella scialba ragazzina senza alcuna idea su come funzionasse il mondo, che era arrivata a Cruz del Sur convinta di non aver colpa alcuna se non quella di esseri trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, non era rimasto più nulla se non un pallido ricordo negli occhi chiari. Tutto il resto, tutto quello che Maca era diventata, era opera di Zulema. Gli strappi, le ferite, gli squarci nell’anima della Rubia e nel suo cuore erano opera sua e sua soltanto, così come i graffi e i morsi sulla sua pelle prima candida. Maca, ansante, stesa su un tavolo con una mano tra i suoi capelli e le gambe intorno al suo collo, era il suo più grande capolavoro. E, come ogni capolavoro, aveva una sua propria esistenza: un’esistenza spesa a rovinare la vita della propria artista, a ridurla a brandelli come a brandelli era la sua essenza, a farla soffrire come lei stessa aveva sofferto.

A mandarla in estasi, perché l’arte è sempre estasi.

Zulema le morse di nuovo la coscia, il gemito della Rubia a scaldarle il ventre, prima di posare la lingua sulla sua clitoride.

Maca strinse la presa tra i capelli di Zulema, attirò il viso della donna ancora più verso di sé, tra le sue gambe, incapace di tenere fermo il bacino con la lingua di Zulema sulla sua clitoride, le unghie della donna che le incidevano la pelle sempre più a fondo.

E Maca voleva che Zulema lasciasse il segno.

Sentì la lingua di Zulema muoversi lentamente, per tutta la sua lunghezza, prima di infilarsi dentro di lei, facendola scattare verso l’alto. Non aveva bisogno di vedere il viso di Zulema per sapere che stava sorridendo, divertita, prendendosi gioco di lei.

La lingua di Zulema tornò alla sua clitoride, strappando alle labbra di Maca un basso e prolungato gemito di piacere, che si trasformò in un’acuta _o_ quando sentì due dita entrare in lei.

Zulema conosceva Maca – e il corpo di Maca – abbastanza bene da sapere che, se avesse aggiunto un terzo dito, ben presto sarebbe venuta. Ma la Rubia le aveva chiesto attenzione, no? Le aveva chiesto di guardarla. Così Zulema le morse la clitoride, abbastanza forte da farla sussultare, ma non tanto da farle davvero male, prima di liberarsi delle gambe di Maca dalle spalle e alzarsi in piedi, le dita ancora dentro di lei.

Gli occhi di Maca si spalancarono, una punta di frustrazione nelle iridi verdi. A Maca piaceva avere la lingua di Zulema tra le gambe. E, proprio per questo, Zulema l’aveva tolta. Torreggiò sulla Rubia, inserendo un terzo dito dentro di lei mentre stringeva la mano libera intorno al collo esile di Maca, che deglutì e, nonostante l’onda di piacere che montava nel ventre la forzava a chiudere gli occhi, lo sguardo ammonitore di Zulema, quasi un ordine, bastò perché li tenesse aperti.

Zulema le sorrise, sinistra.

Con una mano, Maca stringeva il bordo del tavolo dietro la sua testa, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo di non lasciare la presa ad ogni spinta della mano tra le sue gambe, mentre l’altra si era stretta intorno al polso di Zulema sul suo collo. Non per allontanarla, ma per essere sicura che rimanesse lì.

Zulema si abbassò su di lei, la stoffa della sua maglietta sfiorò i capezzoli rigidi di Maca, provocandole un brivido lungo la schiena.

Maca chiuse gli occhi. Zulema accostò la bocca al suo orecchio, sfiorandole il lobo con le labbra, prendendolo tra i denti. Il gemito della Rubia le fece quasi cedere le gambe. Quasi.

Intorno alle dita, Zulema sentiva i muscoli di Maca stringersi sempre di più, spasimando. Era vicina, lo sapeva bene quanto era vicina.

«Non era questo, che volevi? La mia attenzione? Ora ti sto guardando» sussurrò Zulema nell’orecchio di Maca, un soffio di voce appena, prima di raddrizzare la schiena per poter tornare ad osservare la Rubia dall’alto.

E Maca urlò, venendo, la schiena inarcata verso l’alto, la mano di Zulema ancora intorno al collo. Non aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi per sapere che lo sguardo di Zulema le stava bruciando l’anima.

Ed era davvero questo, quello che voleva.

La completa, totale e assoluta attenzione di Zulema.

Sempre.


End file.
